iFight for a ice cream bar
by Endway2000
Summary: "Peleo por una paleta". Carly deja solos a Sam y a Freddie. Sam decide comerse la ultima paleta, sin pensar en compartirla con Freddie, y el decide que ya se canso de sus maltratos. Pero cuando pelean por la paleta... algo inesperado ocurre.


**HOLA! Este es mi primer FF, asi que acepto todas las criticas y/o comentarios! :D. Espero que les guste!**

**_SUMARIO:_ "Peleo por una paleta". Ambientado en iBeat the heat (episodio que aun no se estreno en latino-america), Carly deja solos a Sam y a Freddie. Pero cuando la rubia decide comerse la ultima paleta para saciar el calor, sin pensar en compartila con Freddie, el tecnico decide que es hora de que Sam le muestre algo de respeto. Comienzan a pelear por la paleta... y ALGO ocurre entre los 2!  
**

**_DISCLAIMER: __POR DESGRACIA_, iCarly no me pertenece. Si asi fuera veriamos escenas de Sam/Carly/Freddie sin lugar a dudas! JAJAJA**

* * *

"¡AGH! ¿Cual es la temperatura ahora?" Grito una muy molesta –y muy sudorosa- Carly Shay, mientras sostiene un ventilador de mano frente a su rostro, en un intento _inútil_ de refrescarse.

"39 grados." Chilla en forma de llanto un muy molesto y aun más sudoroso Freddie, mientras esta sentado en el sillón, chateando con la prima de Gibby, Sabrina. "Intenta que este mas fresco aquí." Suplica a su amiga cuando ve que ella se acerca al termostato. Como respuesta, Carly solo lo mira con cara de DUH, haciendo sentir humillado a Freddie y provocando que se sonroje. Aun cuando Freddie ya supero su enamoramiento por Carly, aun es una gran amiga y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

Sus sentimientos, que una vez fueron de un amor intenso, ahora era solo un cariño casi fraternal con la chica. El objeto de su amor había pasado a ser otra persona… lamentablemente, esa persona es la _última_ en el universo que podría llegar a tener sentimientos por el –si, aun más que Carly-.

Esa persona que se robo el corazón de Freddie, no es otra que la demonio de cabellos dorados, su declarada _enemiga_: Sam Pucket. Quien por cierto acaba de abrir la puerta del departamento Shay de un tiron, sacando a Freddie de sus pensamientos. El muchacho es recibido con la vista de la rubia en musculosa y usando unos muy sexys boxers.

"ESTUPIDA OLA DE CALOR." Se queja la rubia en un suspiro, mientras entra al departamento ya sin preguntar. "Hace tanto calor… ¿esta encendido el aire acondicionado?" Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

"Esta al máximo."

"Pues no es suficiente, tengo _mucho_ calor." La rubia no se digno a decir mas antes de abrir la puerta del congelador y meter la cabeza dentro para refrescarse. Aparentemente funciono pues soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Carly soltó una risita. Sam llevaba tanto tiempo viniendo a su casa a diario que ya parecería que vive allí. Dejo a la rubia refrescarse, mientras ella revisaba su maqueta sobre la mesa. Les habían pedido que hicieran un modelo de una ciudad futurista para la clase de ciencias. Decidió no preguntarle a Sam, pues era obvio que su amiga vaga habría olvidado hacerla.

Por su parte, Freddie esta muy concentrado en la imagen de Sam dándole la espalda, mostrando un trasero muy bien formado a través de ese boxer. El tipo de enamoramiento que tiene por Sam es muy distinto al que tenia por Carly. Mientras que sus sentimientos por la chica castaña era mas bien infantil, como un amor platónico e imposible de existir en verdad –de allí que la asechara todo el tiempo-, lo que ahora sentía por la abusadora rubia era algo mucho mas maduro, mas profundo… y al mismo tiempo mas sexual.

En ocasiones Freddie sentía culpa por todos los pensamientos que tenia sobre Sam, especialmente por el hecho de que sabia –o _creía_- que si Sam se enteraba… lo mataría antes de que pudiera suplicar por piedad.

Un pitido volvió a sacar al chico de sus pensamientos –y/o fantasías-. Carly camino hasta la mesa y tomo su celular, viendo la pantalla. "Un mensaje de Spencer".

"¿Qué dice?"

"Ahm... ¡YAY!" Grito de emoción al leer el contenido del mensaje. "Dice que Calceto le regalo un aire acondicionado noruego que es súper potente." Sam salio inmediatamente de la nevera y pego un salto hacia su amiga. "¡COOL, mis axilas estaban empezando a sudar y apestar! Y no puedo quedarme dentro de tu nevera todo el día."

"Gracias por darnos el informe de tus poros, _Sam._" Aun cuando se quejo por lo asqueroso de la rubia, la verdad adoraba su actitud extraña y despreocupada.

"¿Quieres un informe de mi puño en tu cara, Fredward?"

"¡Chicos, estoy leyendo un mensaje!"Como siempre, era trabajo de Carly intervenir en las peleas de sus mejores amigos. Pero en realidad, ella sabia –y aceptaba- lo que le pasaba a Freddie con la rubia. Era muy obvio. "Spencer dice que no puede traerlo solo así que tengo que ir a ayudarlo." Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo al elevador. Se despidió rápido de sus amigos y les suplico que no se mataran en lo que volvía.

Una vez el elevador desapareció con Carly dentro, Sam pego otro salto hasta la nevera, metiendo la cabeza dentro, como si buscara algo. Pego un grito de emoción y saco su cabeza de la nevera, ahora con una paleta de frutas en la mano.

Freddie miro atónito a su amiga. No tenia idea de que quedaba una paleta de frutas… ¡y menos podía creer que Sam fuera a comérsela A ESPALDAS de Carly!

"Wow, ¿que estas haciendo?"

"¿Que crees que hago Fediber? Pienso comerme la ultima paleta"

"Carly se enojara si sabe que te la comiste"

"Vamos, Carly nunca se enoja conmigo."El chico la mira fijamente. "Bien, si se enoja conmigo de vez en cuando... ¡pero hace mas calor aquí que en mi casa cuando mi mama incendio la cocina! Carly no querría verme sufrir.

"Sam…"

"Además ya la oíste, ¡Spencer traerá un súper aire acondicionado! No puedes enojarte cuando estas acondicionada, ¿o si?"

"Primero, acondicionada no es una palabra." La rubia le dio la misma mirada de DUH que le había lanzado Carly. Freddie sentía la sangre agruparse en su rostro, por lo cual supo que se había puesto rojo de vergüenza. "Y segundo, ¿como sabes que Carly no pensaba comerse la paleta después?"

"¡Mama lo sabe todo!" El tono de Sam era de lo mas serio, como si creyera cada palabra. Freddie suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco, como cada vez que la chica lo desesperaba –que era bastante seguido en realidad-.

"Bueno entonces… comparte la paleta conmigo" Sam se le quedo mirando un segundo, hasta que luego estallo en risas. "No bromeo, Sam"

"¡Si, eso va a pasar Frednando!"Puede que a Freddie le guste mucho Sam… pero eso no significa que disfrute siendo el blanco de burlas y maltratos de la rubia –al menos no _todo_ el tiempo-. Ahora comienza a pensar que seria bueno ponerle un límite.

"La casa de Calceto esta a 10 cuadras. ¡Para cuando llegue Carly ya me habré pegado al sofá por el sudor!"

"Genial, así podré borrar el disco duro de tu computadora y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo"

"Sam, dame la paleta."Se puso de pie para encarar a la chica. "No juego, DAMELA"

"Wow, cuida tu tono Fred."El rostro divertido de la chica paso a ser de absoluta seriedad, incluso de enojo. "¿Qué piensas hacer para que te la de?"

Freddie tiene sus ojos clavados en los de la chica. No puede evitar pensar en lo hermosa que es, en lo profundo de sus ojos azules, en lo divertido –e irritante- que es discutir con ella todo el tiempo. Pero a su vez también pensó en todas las veces que Sam le había lanzado esa mirada desafiante. Y cada vez que recibe esa mirada, significa que luego el sufrirá algo horrible. Solo hace falta recordar cuando tuve que tatuarse el rostro de la chica en su cuerpo. No puede acercarse a las agujas desde entonces.

Esta vez tenia que ser diferente. No puede dejar que Sam se siguiera burlando de el como si nada, no importante que tanto le guste. ¡Necesita mostarle algo de respeto!

Sam estaba preparada para decir algo, cuando de repente Freddie le arranca la paleta de la mano. Ahora, con paleta en mano, el chico le lanza a la rubia una mirada, mezcla entre insinuación, picardía y enojo. Lamentablemente, la respuesta de la chica es solo la misma mirada de furia que le lanza siempre, y ante la cual, Freddie sabe que viene acompañada de su sufrimiento.

Pegando un grito agudo, Freddie corre hacia la cocina, empujando a Sam –ACCIDENTALMENTE- hacia el sofá. La rubia, ahora mas furiosa que antes, lo sigue sin dudarlo, quedando uno a cada lado de la mesa de la cocina, mientras se miran fijamente.

"Bien Freducho, dame la paleta _ahora_"

"Ahm…" La mirada y el tono de voz de Sam era aterrador para Freddie… pero de cualquier manera va a morir, así que…"No te daré nada"

"¡Dámela Fredguaso!"

"¡Necesitas mostrarme mas respeto Sam!"

"¡YO no te respetaría, eres la reina de los ñoños!"

"¡Y tu la reina de la glotonería!

"¡Dámela de una vez y prometo matarte rápido!"

"¡Tus promesas valen menos que los pantalones de un vago!

"¡TU ERES UN VAGO!"

"¡Y TU UNA LOCA AMANTE DEL JAMON!"

Sam solo mira a Freddie a los ojos, con esa misma mirada desafiante, pero ahora con cierta diversión en sus ojos –aunque Freddie no se da cuenta-. Ella reacciona antes que el y comienza a perseguirlo rápidamente. Por supuesto Freddie se hecha a correr hasta llegar al sofá, donde Sam al fin lo agarra por la espalda, intentado quitarle la paleta de las manos. Comienzan a forcejear: Sam intentando quitarle la paleta a Freddie, y el intentando sacarse de encima a Sam, hasta que finalmente caen en el sofá, con ella sobre el técnico, y aun forcejeando por dicha paleta.

"¡YA, DAME LA PALETA!"

"¡AGH… NO!" Invocando una fuerza de quien sabe que parte de su cuerpo, Freddie logra arrojar a Sam hasta la mesa del la sala, con la cual tropezó y cayo al piso, haciendo un sonoro ruido, pero no sin antes apropiarse de la paleta de una vez.

¡Pobre Freddie! Se encuentra paralizado mirando a Sam, como si no supiera que es lo que acababa de pasar. PERO SI lo sabía. Y es _esa _la razón por la que esta paralizado. Cuando Sam se levante, Freddie conocerá el dolor de los puños de Sam.

¡Y todo por su estupido intento de que recibir un poco mas de respeto de ella! Hubiera sido mas fácil no hacer nada y morir deshidratado por el calor, y que luego lleguen Carly y Spencer y encuentren su cadáver y a su madre le de un infarto… antes que tener que morir a manos de la rubia.

Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que Sam se comenzara a levantar. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Freddie. La chica se tambalea un poco y se acomoda su cabello revoloteado.

Sam alza el rostro y busca el de Freddie. Una vez que se miran a los ojos ella… ¿sonríe? Tiene una sonrisa leve pero picara en el rostro, similar a aquella que tiene cuando consigue lo que quiere o planea alguna maldad. Sea cual fuere, el escalofrío en la espalda de Freddie no cesa.

"Interesante."Murmura casi inaudiblemente la rubia, aunque Freddie pudo escucharla a la perfección. Sin decir mas, camina hacia el sillón, sin apartar su mirada de la del chico, y se sienta en el. De repente su rostro cambio a uno de duda. "Oye, ¿no pasan ahora el especial de Celebridades bajo el agua**?**"Freddie no puede estar más atónito. _Literalmente_ esta boquiabierto ante la actitud de Sam. De alguna forma, logro mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

"Ok, gracias." Dirigió la vista al televisor. La enciende y comienza a buscar el canal, mientras Freddie se le queda mirando, extrañado y aterrado por la actitud de la chica.

Finalmente, luego de unos instantes de silencio –callado solo por los ruidos de la tv-, logra juntar las fuerzas para balbucear."S... ¿Sam?"

"¿Mmmh?"

"¿No piensas… tu sabes… matarme?"

"Nah. No me sirve de nada un novio muerto." El corazón de Freddie se detuvo. ¿Ha dicho Sam que era su _novio_? Ahora _definitivamente_ tiene que decir algo. ¡ALGO! ¡Lo que sea!

"¿QUE?"La rubia se da vuelta para verlo

"¿Qué no quieres ser mi novio?"El corazón de Freddie se detuvo… de nuevo.

"Ahm… yo… es que… yo…"

"Tsk, ¡claro que si quieres! Todos saben que te gusto."Otra vez la sensación de la sangre en el rostro. El conocido sonrojo se asoma en la cara de Freddie. "Y… a mi también me gustas mucho."Esta vez el corazón de Freddie no se detuvo. Por el contrario, comenzó a latir rápidamente, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Sam nota en el rostro de Freddie que esta extremadamente confundido. "Mira… no te dije nada porque..." Se hace otro silencio mientras Sam organiza sus ideas."Es que somos muy diferentes Freddie… creí que si iniciábamos algo nos… iría mal y nos lastimaríamos uno al otro."

No puede creer lo que esta escuchando. Es todo lo que había deseado, que Sam le diga que lo quiere tanto como el la quiere a ella. Pero aun así, Freddie siente algo de culpa. El siempre intuyo sobre los sentimientos de Sam hacia el –o al menos, fantaseo con que sean como los suyos-. Pero aun así, nunca pensó que la rubia de verdad sintiera lo mismo que el. Se siente como un idiota por no haberlo notado antes, y por hacer que Sam se sintiera mal –probablemente tan mal como el se sentía al respecto-.

"Pero después de lo de hoy."Su rostro serio cambia inmediatamente por una sonrisa."Cuando te pusiste firme y me sacaste la paleta." Dirige su mirada a la mesa. "Y luego cuando me tiraste… ya sabes, me hiciste ver que no eres tan… sensible y tierno como pareces. Tienes actitud. Me gusto mucho verte así."

Definitivo, si Freddie esta soñando, no quiere despertar.

"Y decidí que somos diferentes… pero también somos muy similares, y quiero intentarlo contigo."

Freddie aun no había dicho nada. Solo sigue, atónito, mirando a Sam como si fuera un tesoro perdido o algo muy fascinante. Sam comenzó a preocuparse, pues el chico que quería, que al que le había confesado sus sentimientos en ese instante, ahora nada mas se le queda mirando con cara de tarado, sin decir nada. Decide acercarse un poco, hasta estar a unos centímetros de el.

"¡Ahg Bueno di algo Freddie!" Pero en lugar de decir algo, se acerca el espacio restante entre el y Sam y posa sus labios sobre los de ella.

"Te amo, Sam"

"Lo se… yo también te amo"

"Lo se."Repite a modo de burla, provocando una risa parte de alegria y parte de enojo de parte de su novia. Sin dejarla protestar, se acerca y la besa nuevamente,

Este beso es diferente al primero que tuvieron, incluso diferente al que habian compartido hace unos segundos. Luego de unos segundos de besos leves, Sam abre mas la boca y profundiza el beso, haciéndolo mas delicioso para ambos. No tardan mucho en introducir sus lenguas, volviéndolo prácticamente una guerra entre ambos chicos para ver quien estaba más tiempo en la boca del otro.

Luego de unos minutos, se separan por de la falta de aire.

"Mmm."Fue el único sonido que logra expresar el técnico.

"Si, fue… muy bueno." Esta vez fue el turno de Sam de sonrojarse. A pesar del calor, a la rubia no le importo apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su _novio_, para luego acostarse a su lado, pegando sus cuerpos lo más posible.

"Pero no te confundas Fred, todavía voy a molestarte."

"Me parece."Se detuvo a pensar bien en lo que esta por decir. "Justo."

"¿Pero podrías dejar de causarme daño físico?"

"Mmm..."Freddie no necesita ver el rostro de Sam para saber que esta sonriendo con malicia. De repente siente un dolor en su mejilla, un clásico pellizco. Pega un grito leve, pues si le había dolido bastante, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, la chica pasa la casi totalmente derretida paleta por la mejilla de Freddie, para luego lamer todo resto helado de ella.

"Y... ¿tu quieres que pare con el abuso físico?"

"… No, mejor déjalo así"

"Eso pensé."La rubia se río un poco y volvió a la misma posición en la que estaban, disfrutando el especial de celebridades bajo el agua y comiendo lo que quedo de la dichosa paleta.

* * *

**LISTO! Espero les haya gustado, o en su defecto, hayan pasado un ratito interesante leyendolo! :D**

**Miren, la verdad mi idea era hacerlo MUCHO mas corto de como me salio... pero de repente cuando estaba escribiendo me llegaba la imaginacion de a oleadas yyyyy... ya ven lo que ocurre jijijiXD. Tambien pensaba en hacer una escena de besos mas intensa entre Freddie y Sam, de manera que desarrollen una "guerra de lenguas" alrededor de la paleta (fue la idea original estaXD.. pero quedo en el olvido! :[). **

**En fin, los dejo aqui gentes! Espero puedan dejarme algun review con un comentario cortito aunque seaa :D(aunque si me pueden dar un consejo o critica, se aprecia tambien! :P).**

**UN BESOTE! **

**ALEX**


End file.
